shy vixen confident hyuuga
by prince of the divine wolf
Summary: on october 10 a beautiful baby girl was born two months later a handsome baby boy was born though they dont know it but there fates are destined to intertwine and the young shy girl must figure out why she is seeing these weird dots on peoples body why the elements seem to work with her according to her emotions most importantly why her shoulder blades ache fem naruto male hinata
1. Chapter 1

Shy Vixen Confient Hyuuga

Well you know the drill I don't own Naruto blah blah blah disclamer blah blah blah

First I would like to credit yurisnow for the concept of the song sung to Naru

"Waa" cried a new born baby girl only about fifteen minutes old wrapped in an orange and black blanket laying on top of some rubble her head resting on a bundle of soft grass. The girl had sun blond hair and sky blue eyes which were filled with nothing but fear and whisker birthmarks on her cheeks. The young blond had no name yet because her parents died before they could name her. The child was born in a village known as konohagakure

. On the other side of the village three people were looking for the child they were the third hokage sarutobi, an anbu black op kakashi hatake, and the seven month pregnant wife of the hyuga head and best friend of the Childs mother hanata hyuga. "Where is she?" shouted/asked sarutobi "I don't know my lord but you need to get back to the office and look after the village." Said kakashi "but" sarutobi said before kakashi continued " we will search for her you just get to the villagers" "no kakashi I will you two just look for any survivor" said hanata "are you sure?" they both asked hanata nodded and said "hai this is my best friends son so she is like a nephew to me so I know I will find her if she is like her parents she will survive" she said before running to the part of the village that was in ruins "do you think she will find her" kakashi asked sarutobi didn't answer instead smiled and said "lets get going"

Hanata was running through the village to the part that was destroyed by the attack and was thinking 'she is there I can feel it I have to find her or I will never-' her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crying baby she rushed to the sound and saw what she was looking for she then said "there you are little one" and proceeded to pick up the baby who was still crying when she was in her arms 'what should I do wait I got it'

(Flashback start)

Hanata and her husband hiashi were with the girls mother and father the day before they called the two hyugas to ask them something important "so what is it that you wanted to ask us" hiashi said "well um hiashi you're my best friend and well your wife is my wife's best friend." The father said hanata nodded and said "that we are, that we are" and well you know how I am going to have to seal the kyuubi into her since she is being born tomorrow same day as the attack and the sealing will kill me" the father continued hiashi said with a sad look on his face "yeah" "well if both me and my wife don't make it we would um like it if um you would be her god parents and give her this name if we don't get a chance to" "of course we will" hanata and hiashi said together "what is the name "hanata asked "Naru uzumaki and hanata can I talk to you in the other room." "so whats up" hanata asked "well if Naru is ever crying sing this to calm her down your voice would soothe even the most savage beast I mean look at hiashi" she joked causing both women to giggle "so whats the song" hanata asked "it goes like this"

(Flash back end)

"Sleep my little fox sleep and don't let the wolf wake you.

Sleep and don't let the bear shake you

Sleep and don't let the hawk take you.

Sleep my little fox sleep and be in peace"

Hanata sang that about three or four times before the baby fell asleep in her arms. "Lets get you to the hokage little one" she said while tickling her little belly getting a cute little baby smile. He giggled and started reaching for her stomach as if she thought 'coo whos hiding in there coo'.

4 years later

"THERE IT IS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY THIS TIME, YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" One of the villagers yelled when he saw Naru.

Naru had accidentally turned onto one of the few streets in the village that was busy at night. As soon as Naru heard the man yell, due to being chased down and beaten by the villagers for most of her life, was extremely timid and practically afraid of her own shadow. So, seeing all the villagers turn their attention towards her and glare at her with their eyes full of anger, hatred, and grief, terrified her beyond rational thought. Naru's eyes, out of fear, grew as large as dinner plates when she saw them look at her. At first, Naru was too scared to move. But then, as the angry villagers all began to walk towards Naru, he turned tail and ran like hell, fearing for her life.

'W-why... W-why d-do they a-always h-hurt m-me? W-what did I d-do to d-deserve t-this?...'Thought the frightened blond (that's right, she even stutters in her thoughts.)

As soon as Naru started to run, the villagers tarted to chase after Naru with. He turned corner after corner, trying to lose them. But, eventually, Naru ran inside an alley and hit a dead end. With nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, she turned around and saw a small mob of villagers blocking her only escape route. Naru backed up until she hit the wall behind her, afraid beyond imagination. As the villagers stepped closer, Naru had only one thought running through her young mind.

'T-they're g-going to k-k-kill me t-this t-time...'

(Beating starts)

Just as this thought crossed Naru's mind, a kunai knife was thrown by one of the shinobi in the crowd and embedded itself in Naru's left shoulder. Unprepared for this (Would _you_ be? No? Didn't think so), Naru fell backwards and landed on her ass while letting out a loud cry of pain. As she tried to stand, she attempted to remove the kunai. While she was doing this, one of the villagers walked up to Naru and kicked her in the gut, HARD! Then, that same villager grabbed Naru by the scruff of her shirt, brought her up to eye-level, and let her go, punching her in the face during her decent. As soon as the punch made contact with Naru's face, it busted her lip and sent her flying into the crowd.

"YOU WON'T ESCAPE THIS TIME, YOU DEMON BRAT!" One of the villagers in the crowd shouted.

Surrounded, with no hope of escape, and with a busted bleeding lip, Naru started to panic. she looked around for some some gap in the crowd that she could run through to escape, but to no avail.

"W-why? W-why are y-you d-doing t-this t-to m-me?" Naru asked with tears in her eyes.

"Why? WHY? YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHY, YOU LITTLE BEAST! YOU TOOK A LOT OF PEOPLE WE CARED ABOUT AWAY FROM US! NOW, YOU"RE GONNA PAY!" Shouted one of the villagers, throwing a bottle at Naru.

The thrown bottle made contact with Naru's head, leaving a gash on the back of her head. The villagers then started to close in on Naru and beat her within an inch of her life. They cut, beat, and stabbed her repeatedly until he was a mass of bruises and small shallow cuts, some of them actually overlapping. Throughout the entire beating, Naru was screaming in agony, begging them to stop. Then, as Naru wearily tried to stand, one of the shinobi villagers then kicked Naru in the face, knocking her flat on her back. The villager then drew her katana from it's sheath on her back and was about to stab Naru in the heart with it, until...

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" He heard four irate voices shout.

They all turned around and saw a sight that truly terrified them...

In a nearby bar (a few minutes earlier)

Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Tsume Inuzuka (with Kuromaru, (you know, that big wolf-like dog with an eye patch over one eye that she had with her during the Leaf Destruction. Yeah, that one.) waiting outside, of course) were sitting at a table in their favorite bar drinking when they heard a child cry in pain. Upon hearing the sound, they all jumped to their feet.

"Did you guys hear that?" Tsume asked her three old friends.

"Yeah." The other three replied.

"I'll go get some ANBU! You guys find out what's happening and try to stop it!" Tsume told them.

"Alright." The three all replied. They then rushed towards the source of the sound.

When the trio finally made it to the source of the sound, Tsume arrived with the ANBU. They couldn't see through the crowd, but could tell that the child's screams were coming from the center. Then Tsume, in a shocked tone and disgusted tone, exclaimed...

"I smell... blood!"

Everyone who heard her had the same thoughts running through their heads. 'That child's cries of pain are coming from the center... and Tsume/Lady Inuzuka smells of blood... Could they actually be...' (Note: Honorifics are not necessary to add if you are friendly with or are close friends with the individual.)

The crowd then shifted slightly... Just enough for them to, for a mere second, see that the villagers were beating a blond silky haired girl in a torn, blood-stained orange and blue jumpsuit.

'NARU-CHAN!' The four clan heads exclaimed. Having been close, personal friends of the Yondaime Hokage (a.k.a Minato Namikaze a.k.a Naru's dad), the four were outraged to find these villagers trying to beat her to death.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" The four shouted irate clan heads shouted.

The crowd of villagers turned around and saw the looks on the faces of the four clan heads. All four of them were angry enough to make Orochimaru shit himself and emitting enough KI (killer intent) to bring a demon to heel.

"What. Are. You. DOING?" The four of them shouted

"Gulp... W-we're f-finishing what the Y-yondaime H-hokage s-started." One of the villagers stuttered out, about ready to crap herself.

"Finishing what the Yondaime Hokage started? FINISHING WHAT THE YONDAIME HOKAGE STARTED? ALL YOU'RE DOING IS BEATING A POOR, DEFENSELESS CHILD TO DEATH! YOU KNOWING VIOLATED THE SANDAIME HOKAGE'S LAW TO NOT ATTACK THE GIRL WITHOUT PROVOCATION, BECAUSE OF A PITIFUL EXCUSE LIKE THAT!" Shouted Chouza.

"Y-yes." The villagers all said.

"Do you remember what the Hokage said the punishment for breaking that law would be?" Asked Shikaku coldly.

"Gulp... N...no."

"You'll find out soon enough." Inoichi said in an irate tone that was dripping with venom.

"Deliver their _punishment._" Tsume spat out with venom dripping from every syllable.

Then, the ANBU started to _punish_ the villagers (and when I say _punish,_ I mean kill). While this happened , the four clan heads quickly made their way to Naru. When they got to her they started to feel guilty about not arriving sooner. Naru was pale, covered in cuts and bruises, and looked like she had one foot in the grave.

"Chouza, Shikaku, Inoich, I'll take the girl to the hospital!" Tsume exclaimed, picking up the bloodied and apparently half-dead girl.

"Why you, Tsume?" Asked Inoichi.

"Isn't it obvious? Even if it's just barely, Tsume's the fastest out of the four of us." Said Shikaku.

At that, Kuromaru let out a low growl.

"Sorry... I mean she's _one_ of the fastest out of the _five_ of us." Shikaku said.

"Very well... Tsume, you and Kuromaru get Naru-chan to the hospital as fast as you possibly can. We'll get the Hokage and meet you there."said Inoichi.

Then, they all headed out. Tsume and Kuromaru ran towards the hospital as fast as they possibly could (which is pretty damn fast, considering Tsume's likely rank as a Jounin and the Inuzuka clan's techniques), while Shikaku, Inoichi, and Chouza ran to get the Hokage.

TO BE CONTINUED...

well credit for the beating goes to uzumaki ricky so review and there will be many surprises to many people


	2. Chapter 2

Shy vixen confident hyuuga

ll you know the drill I don't own naruto blah blah blah disclamer blah blah blah

Two weeks later Naru had just been released from the hospital with assassination attempts every day each stopped by Hanata who the orphanage owners wouldn't let her bring her son Hiro and now she is back at the orphanage with a stuffed bear which the Hokage personally delivered from a penpal Hiro who she's had for months is missing she named the bear Amuka. "Amuka, Amuka, Amuka where are you?" then she turns a corner and sees the owner of the orphanage with some bags and Amuka.

Naru tenses up when she saw the man **"Show him your true power." **Naru looked around when he heard the voice _"Its that voice again whats it talking about im not strong I don't have any power."_"G-g-give me b-b-b-back A-a-a-a-muk-k-ka." Naru says before she is back handed by the bastars, then the old guy then rips the bear into pieces and throws them at the young blond. Then the man picks up Naru by her throat and starts squeezing as he throws the bags out side in the rain.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE YOU UNLOVED FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT EXCUSE OF SPACE DEMON SPAWN AND DON'T YOU EVER ECEN CONSIDER COMING ANYWHERE NEAR HERE OR WE WILL FIND YOUR LITTLE PEN PAL WHORE AND KILL HER AND THEN WE WILL COME AFTER YOU!" the man shouted he then stabbed little Naru in both arms, her sides, her stomach, and the back of both knees. He mercilessly beat the young toddler to an inch of her life before setting her on fire

"stop… stop…. STOP!" shouted Naru as a burst of chakra came flying out of her mouth in waves almost like it was just from the force of her scream sending the man crashing into the wall Naru then passed out from exhaustion the last thing she heard was everyone laughing '_Why are they laughing at me?' _but the truth was they were laughing at the man who was attacking the young blond toddler. Then an anbu comes in and picks up the young blond "(Sigh) not again" then disappears and brings the young blond to the hospital and to tell Hanata and the Hokage what happened again.

Hanata Hyuuga was currently taking care of her sick nephew and son so she couldn't visit little Narto like she would usually do each and every day. even though she really wanted to the civilian council and the Hyuuga council forbid her from adopting the child. the anbu first ran to the Hyuuga compound to inform Hanata after dropping Naru off at the hospital "I am here to see Hanata Hyuuga" the anbu said then a woman with long dark midnight blue hair and lavender white eyes came out and asked "what is it?"

"It's Naru she is in the hospital barely holding on to her life." the anbu replied Hanatas body tensed up with guilt "What happened?" she asked while holding back her tears " She was choked stabbed hit set on fire and kicked out of the orphanage" the anbu replied " Can i see the little one?" Hanata asked with a tear streaming down he smooth flawless face "You will have to wait until-(boooom) his sentence was cut short by an explosion from the same direction the hospital was in. "NARU!" they both shouted as they ran to the hospital oblivious to the fact that two small childeren were following them to see that the room she was in was on fire.

"Oh no Naru chan." said Hanata as she slumped onto the ground when all of the sudden "HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPP!" Hanata's head shot up when she heard the sound "Naru-chan." she said "HEEELLLLP!" the young blond shouted again " Hold on we'll be right there just stay away from the flames." she shouted just then two kids who followed ran straight in to the building "Hiro and Neji get back here right now its to dangerous" hantata shouted "ITS TOO DANGEROUS FOR NARU TO BE LEFT THERE ALONE!" Hiro shouted at her mother which was a first time for Hiro "he is right aunt Hanata the anbu must inform the Hokage of what has happened and the two of us are faster than you we need you to find out who did this." Neji said "Neji nii-san use your byakugan to find the quickest way to the room." Hiro said "Hai." Neji then forms a handsign "BYAKUGAN!" the veins in Neji's temples began to buldge out "Follow me Hiro-sama." Neji said,

mean while in Naru's mind, "Grrr how dare they do this to my son they turned her into a coward" a man said **" Minato there is a way to save her but we must speed up the fusing process and make her a hanyou it will save her life and her personality will stay the same and it will help her unlock her true power that she shall get from you and Kushina Uzumaki even sooner" **something said "But kyuubi- **DO YOU WANT YOUR DAUGHTER TO DIE" **Kyuubi interrupted Minato.

uh oh will Naru survive only one way to find out

Read and review


End file.
